djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Personnel Roster
Here is a list that contains nearly every recorded member of the Republic's Grand Army that operated during the Clone Wars. It took GODSDJ from 9:30 AM to 5:30 PM Eastern Standard Time to sort and compile this list in its original draft. People creating custom characters for themselves may use this as a guideline for which serial numbers NOT to take. There are over 625 personnel listed here. Out of those 625 listed, 516 are clone troopers (Fett genome), 97 are volunteers, and 12 are unknowns. This means, not including the unknown that 15 percent of the roster is volunteer, while the other 85 are Fett clones! Note that the list currently doesn't contain any Jedi. It also doesn't contain many troopers, Clone or otherwise, not listed in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic category. It is much easier to find these troopers if they have their own page on them, otherwise, we have to search personal roosters of every division's wiki. Here are some of the most commonly used names: * Ace is used six times * Shadow is used five times * Hex is used four times * Reaper is used three times (and all instances are CC or VC) * And Deadeye is used three times Out of all 97 Volunteer troopers, only 18 of them use the character's real names (meaning an in-universe first and last name) rather than (only) a nickname. Out of those 18, three of them provide only a first name or the last name, but not both. Characters that are from Legends or Canon comics, video games or other media have CANON listed on the end. Custom characters who have the same serial number as other people's custom characters are marked with "!!!". We hope this proves useful! GRAND ARMY PERSONNEL ROSTER Clone Trooper Designations CT Designations CT was the standard designation given to almost every clone trooper. At the start of the Clone Wars, all clones ranked trooper, lance corporal, captain, or major were given the CT designation at the start of the war. Sergeants and Lieutenants would later also go by this designation. * CT-0001 "Zap" * CT-0001-2446 "Jaxx" * CT-0011-6411 * CT-0012/9000 "Qa" * CT-23-6732 "Pierce" * CT-0024-2935 * CT-0037 "Keeli" CANON * CT-42-6781 "Genome" * CT-55/11-9009 "Jai'galaar" ("Jag") CANON * CT-56-9002 "Rioter" * CT-64-9743 "Topspin" * CT-0066-1111 "Skipper" * CT-78-0001 "Overtone" * CT-93-5546 "Wrapp" * CT-0115/34 "Iona" * CT-0225 "Clicker" * CT-0241 "Rookie" * CT-0303 "Three-Oh-Three" * CT-0417 “Palomo” * CT-0435-8422 "Chet" * CT-0985 "Empty" * CT-1000 "Conqueror" * CT-1011-1112/1 "Dustbelt" * CT-1021 "Grappler" * CT-1027 "Blue" * CT-1091-5 "Snake" * CT-1107 "Raven" * CT-1110-36 "Clark" * CT-1111 "Skipper" * CT-1124 "Limbo" * CT-1162 "Ragnar" * CT-1209 "Apex" * CT-1232 "Flare" * CT-1297 "Rango" * CT-1300-2400 "Dart" * CT-1309 "Graves" * CT-1321 ”Jax” * CT-1337 "Random" * CT-1340 "Ego" * CT-1357-8 "N'bere" * CT-1421 "Octo" * CT-1462 "Spearhead" * CT-1488 "Shade" * CT-1501 "Red" * CT-1542 "Crush Claw" * CT-1552 "Uni" !!! * CT-1552 "Jugular" !!! * CT-1552 "Ra" !!! * CT-1623 "Jester" * CT-1645 "Vey" * CT-1666 "Solar" * CT-1697 "Void" * CT-1723 "River" * CT-1742 "Star" * CT-1747 "Shadow" * CT-1792 "Skyhawk" * CT-1805 "Fang" * CT-1812 "Whisper" * CT-1911 "Maverick" * CT-1914 "Kaiser" * CT-1918 "Dice" * CT-1938-38 "Carnage" * CT-1951 "Overact" * CT-1984 "Lancer" * CT-2004 "Frost" * CT-2007 "Creed" * CT-2012 "Tailgate" * CT-2112 "Cosmo" * CT-2115 "Mythic" * CT-2129-14 "Coggs" * CT-2213 "Redgrave" * CT-2222 "Fast Dash" * CT-2229 "Ace" * CT-2274 Shadowstrike Detachment * CT-2313 "Sensor" * CT-2345 "Riot" * CT-2377 "Blike" * CT-2397 "Rys" * CT-2424 "24" * CT-2450 "Pors" * CT-2453 "Stripe" * CT-2515 "Riot" * CT-2519 "Target" * CT-2567 "Shade" * CT-2581 "Cores" * CT-2619-67 "Fray" * CT-2727 "Sky" * CT-2975 "Evo" * CT-2929-18 "Loaded" * CT-2963-3310 "Chug" * CT-2963-3315 "Fluke" * CT-2963-3317 "Roseo" * CT-3039 "Bron" * CT-3090 "Satan" * CT-3187 "Basher" * CT-3199 "Crimson" * CT-3202 "Godfire" * CT-3219 "Rhythm" * CT-3237 "Tub" * CT-3240 "Kappa" * CT-3298 "Claw" * CT-3320 "Cantor" * CT-3330-7640 "Rust" * [https://djs-swrp.fandom.com/wiki/CT-3342_%27%27Coal%27%27 CT-3342 Coal] * CT-3349 "Dena" * CT-3367 "Bug" * CT-3425 "Crisp" * CT-3508 "Zen" * CT-3517 "Taiga" * CT-3521 "Leak" * CT-3525 "Mute" * CT-3590-2511 "Mercy" * CT-3614 "Pops" * CT-3658-0023 * CT-3751 "Red" * CT-6641 "Rek" * CT-3798 "Tanks" * CT-3814-6098 "Thrash" * CT-3923 "Zed" * CT-3932-7600 "Tremor" * CT-3932-8650 "Voo" * CT-3937 "Luckee" * CT-4102 "Ghost" * CT-4123 "Meatshield" * CT-4124 "Shots" * CT-4142 "Lock" * CT-4190 "Eclipse" * CT-4201 "Orbit" * CT-4230 "Flare" * CT-4236 "Flare" * CT-4249 "Zero" * CT-4268 "Sketch" * CT-4302 "Falcon" * CT-4310 "Kane" * CT-4330 "Geeser" * CT-4330 "B" * CT-4341 "Caol" * CT-4408-6160 "Kypri" * CT-4548 "Silence" * CT-4615 “Storm” * CT-4648 "Splinter" * CT-4796 "Bylark" * CT-4819 "Ghost" * CT-4832 "Singo" * CT-4987 "Barks" * CT-5089 "Riptide" * CT-5093 "Clipper" * CT-5101 "Breaker" * CT-5115 "Ace" * CT-5121 "Good Eye" * CT-5124 "Khilji" * CT-5151 "Wrecker" * CT-5195 "Ion" * CT-5249 "Sweeper" * CT-5265 "Shields" * CT-5280 "Droidripper" * CT-5342 "Mythic" * CT-5443 * CT-5481 "Needles" * CT-5523 "Cy" * CT-5529 "Shots" * CT-5554 "Derc" * CT-5584 "Matchfire" * CT-5601 "Zipper" * CT-5673 "Impact" * CT-5736 "Fly" * CT-5743 "Marksman" * CT-5785 "Dusk" * CT-5891 "Takeout" * CT-5920 "Salvo" * CT-5930-0294 "Agro" * CT-5962 "Aces" * CT-6115 "Dragon" * CT-6162 "Ace" * CT-6263 "Almighty" * CT-6352 "Twitch" * CT-6372 "Deus" * CT-6404 "Jazz" * CT-6479 "Stakker" * CT-6493 "Burnt" * CT-6513-24 "Arc" * CT-6544 "Rhinek" * CT-6580 "Chess" * CT-6606 "Straton" * CT-6767 "Vai" * CT-6783 "Hypo" * CT-6853 "Locket" * CT-6892 "Daka" * CT-6968 "Sky-Strike" * CT-6982 "Mute" * CT-6983 "Scratch" * CT-6996 "Bolt" * CT-6998 "Sparky" * CT-7040 "Martin" * CT-7045 * CT-7068 "Eclipse" * CT-7090 "Datus" * CT-7103 "Hawk" * CT-7139 "Carbon" * CT-7235 "Alpha" * CT-7274 "Lefts" * CT-7291 "Impulse" * CT-7381 "Dex" * CT-7421-6969 "Dread" * CT-7510-7 "Steel" * CT-7537 "Wasp" * CT-7567 "Rex" CANON * CT-7644 "Hides" * CT-7675-85 "Hux" * CT-7715-1114 "Gust" * CT-7719 "Banks" * CT-7745 "Pinpoint" * CT-7860 "John" * CT-7898 "Slice" * CT-7932-5 "Explosive" * CT-7969 "Poult" * CT-7970 "Eagle" * CT-7983 "Ash" * CT-8217 "Viper" * CT-8358 "Pok" * CT-8696 "Chess" * CT-8783 "Box" * CT-8790-34 "Crystal" * CT-8931- 9031 "Sidewinder" * CT-8973 "Loral" * CT-9012 "Dropper" * CT-9087 "Parker" * CT-9305 "Brew" * CT-9321 "Clear" * CT-9322 "Shoot" * CT-9585 "Bacta" * CT-9712 "Burst" * CT-9813 "Spike" * CT-9821 "Gundyr" * CT-9858 "Star" * CT-9872 "Ozone" * CT-9876 "Dust" * CT-9987 "Ares" * CT-7809 "Niney" * CT-6940 "Cronk" * CT-6451 "Mack" * CT-4220 "Molt" * CT-9221 "Kolmara" * CT-3311 "Horus" * CT-0827 "Loons" K.I.A * CT-1901 "Caino" * CT-4676 "Vutep" K.I.A * CT-3355 "Animal mother" * CT-7101-22 "Firis" * CT-4010 * CT-2321-21 * CT-3212 "Scorpio" * CT-1082 "Tinker" * CT-6320 "Crif" * CT-6643 "Xalter" * CT-8762 "Rack" * CT-6548 "Ringo" * CT-7783 "Tork" * CT-7341 "Yorks" * CT-3404 "Dust" * CT-5563 "Dalak" * CT-9021 "Keenan" K.I.A * CT-1264 "Mulder" K.I.A * CT-2531 "Rampage" * CT-6978 "Raxic" * CT-9023 "Russo" K.I.A * CT-8898 "Zhou" K.i.A * CT-7454 "Enlighten" K.I.A * CT-7991 * CT-4498 * CT-8485 * CT-6432 "Fugo" CS Designations CS was the designation given to clone sergeants at the start of the Clone Wars. Only troopers originally bred to be sergeants of any rank had this designation, as it was a discontinued practice soon after the wars beginning. * CL Designations CL was the designation given to clone lieutenants at the start of the Clone Wars. Only troopers originally bred to be Second or First Lieutenant's had this designation, as it was a discontinued practice soon after the wars beginning. * CL-0098/2451 "Popper" * CL-58/2917 "Bridger" * CL-1251-51 "Foxtrot" * CL-1632 “Dagger” * CL-2061 "Grazer" * CL-2397 "Palomo" * CL-2424 "Lark" * CL-2467 "Storm" * CL-2949 "Di" * CL-3235 "Canine" * CL-3553 "Owl" * CL-5115 ”Shadow” * CL-5247 "Breaker" * CL-5532 "Myriad" * CL-6328 "Hex" * CL-6331 "Tric" * CL-6539 "Para-Para * CL-6701 "Viper" * CL-6776 "Mutt" * CL-7841 "Merit" CC Designations CC was the designation given to clone commanders during the Clone Wars. Troopers that were Battalion, Regimental, Senior, or Marshall Commander were given this designation, despite whatever rank they may have started as. * CC-67/43-9083 "Rocket" * CC-67/86-3269 "Bludgeon" * CC-0114 "Mane" * CC-0273 "NightMare" * CC-0415 'Visor' * CC-0468 "Snoop" * CC-0691 "Thunder" * CC-0909 "Alpha" * CC-1000-01 "Sabot" * CC-1004 "Gree" CANON * CC-1010 "Fox" CANON * CC-1073 "Ranc" * CC-1120 "Kingpin" * CC-1128 "North" * CC-1138 "Copper" * CC-1191 "Ion" * CC-1234-37 "Blackeye" * CC-1461 "Bolt" * CC-1484 "Blast" * CC-1551 "Deadeye" * CC-1860 "Hellfire" * CC-1902 "Ace" * CC-1993 "Jet" * CC-2003 "Jazon" * CC-2011 "Prowl" * CC-2020 "Sapphire" * CC-2075 "Drax" * CC-2351 * CC-2155 "Razor" * [https://djs-swrp.fandom.com/wiki/Commander_Cody CC-2224 "Cody" CANON] * CC-2289 "Vex" * CC-2315 * CC-2321 "Praetor" * CC-2578 "Phaser" * CC-2587 "Bracer" * CC-2666 "Reaper" * CC-2612 "Purdi" * CC-2673 "Core" * CC-2801 "Tacks" * CC-2831 "Keck" * CC-2887 "Hex" * CC-3122/45 "Clyde" * CC-3175 "Bulkhead" * CC-3181 "Strike" * CC-3227 "Ace" * CC-3228 "Reaper" * CC-3245 "Erebus" * CC-3306 "Nulgath" * CC-3441 "Warsaw" * CC-3467 "Raze" * CC-3472 "Mike" * CC-3523 "Bomber" * CC-3578 "Hall" * CC-3624 "Reacher" * CC-3636 "Wolffe" CANON * CC-3679 "Tanker" * CC-3714 "Fil" CANON * CC-3814-6099 "Ninks" * CC-3829 "Dynamite" * CC-3840-0020 "Netic" * CC-4097 "NightShade" * CC-4110 "Countdown" * CC-4167 "Reiver" * CC-4211-5 "Spike" * CC-4249 "BlackJack" * CC-4385 "Blab" * CC-4414 "Bloodhound" * CC-4523 "Valor" * CC-4538 "Raptor" * CC-4572 "Ganch" CANON * CC-4714 "Kess" * CC-5225 "Windbreak" * CC-5235 "Titan" * CC-5265 “Deadeye” * CC-5339 "Vector" * CC-5384 "Dusk" * CC-5421 "Knossos" * CC-5431 "Vandal" * CC-5466 "Wing" * CC-5471 "Ny" * CC-5512 "Asmodai" * CC-5517 "Ash" * CC-5522 "Lance" * CC-5617 "Beater" * [https://djs-swrp.fandom.com/wiki/CC-5869_%22Stone%22 CC-5869 "Stone"CANON] * CC-5949-44 "Blast" * CC-6027-1520 "Vile" * CC-6090 "Wack" * CC-6243 "Deadeye" * CC-6358 "Blink" !!! * CC-6358 "Ares" !!! * CC-6630 "Xio" * CC-6643 "Roller" * CC-6735 "Arch" * CC-6892 "Apache" * CC-6969 "Remodel" * CC-7432 "Clik" * CC-7676 "Mist" * CC-7689 "Spark" * CC-7690 "Cult" * CC-7597 "Blackhawk" * CC-7878 "Blank" * CC-8088-3009 "A'den" * CC-8279 "Rainn" * CC-8648 "Inferno" * CC-8880 "Shadow" * CC-8989 "Shaft" * CC-9010 "Delta" * CC-9457 "Legate" * CC-9584 "Rapid" * CC-9767 "Atlas" * CC-9987 "Blak" * CC-7756 "Zax" ARF Designations ARF was the standard designation given to Advanced Recon Force Troopers. Standard Troopers could be given ARF designations if their positions or roles were changed. * ARF-1014 "Baron" * ARFC-1037 'Greenie' * ARF-1116 "Shadow" * ARF-1144 "Knot" * ARF-1292-2050 "Hunter" * ARF-1475-4907 "Falcon" * ARF-1504 "Stalker" * ARF-1834 ”Impact” * ARF-3319 "Croft" * ARF-3850 "Maximus" * ARF-5931 "Slipstream" * ARF-4367 "Jik" * ARF-4519 "Pik" BARC Designations BARC was the standard designation given to Biker Advanced Recon Commando troopers. Standard Troopers could be given BARC designations if their positions or roles were changed. * BARC-2293 "Jurdo" * BARC-2960 "Finder" * BARC-7126 "Kappa" RC Designations RC was the standard designation given to Clone Commandos. Standard troopers could become Republic Commandos. There is no known variation on the RC designations, despite what the troopers rank might be. * RC-0066 "Alpha Sixty" * RC-0089 "Sithis" * RC-0326 "Rico" * RC-0821 "Ironsights" * RC-1138 "Boss" CANON * RC-1140 "Fixer" CANON * RC-1148 "Axis" * RC-1183 "Mortar" * RC-1207 "Sev" CANON * RC-1212 "SnapShot" * RC-1233 "Wraith" * RC-1262 "Scorch" CANON * RC-1349 "Holland" * RC-1382 "Lynx" * RC-1444 "Sheinier" * RC-1631 "Shifter" * RC-2112 "Akham" * RC-2364 "Vage" * RC-2467 "Region" * RC-3783 "Geo" * RC-3821 "Stukov" * RC-4201 "Ray'ne" * RC-4239 "Gem" * RC-4240 "Gen" * RC-4301 "Rain" * RC-5100-1 "Nikoova" * RC-5321 "Raze" * RC-5609 "Saber" * RC-6060-6 “Orion” * RC-6603 "Dunkel" * RC-9211-5093 "Beau" * RC-9898 "Ghost" * RC-6660 "Hellion" * RC-6674 "Shiv" * RC-7783 "Vax" ARC Designations ARC was the standard designation given to Advanced Recon Force troopers who were promoted to the role after they were initially a standard trooper. * ARC-0000 "Zeroes" * ARC-0012 "Odin" * ARC-0015 "Glitch"!!! * ARC-0018 "Aether" * ARC-0023 "Blizzard" * ARC-0078 "Raph" * ARC-0542-7 "Slicer" * ARC-0913 "Ronin" * ARC-0918 "Makework" * ARC-1040 "Hell" * ARC-1224 "Doubletime" * ARC-1232 "Streak" * ARC-1246 "Crow" * ARC-1290 "Banshee" * ARC-1426 "Shin" * ARC-1775-2222 "Seeker" * ARC-2214 "Shadow" * ARC-2367 "Burnside" * ARC-2474 "Nexus" * ARC-2579 "Eagle" * ARC-2754 "Evo" * ARC-2826 "Exceed" * ARC-2956 "Valk" * ARC-3125 "Crisp" * ARC-3227-2000 "Upgrade" * ARC-3234 "Genesis" * ARC-3412 "Scorpion" * ARC-3247 "Nav" * ARC-3444 "Hotshot" * ARC-3475 "Harrier" * ARC-3624 "Runner" * ARC-3791 "Cordoski" * ARC-3812-7466 "Crar" * ARC-3973 "Luckee" * ARC-4203 "Breaker" * ARC-4272 "Rookie" * ARC-4332 "Acrylic" * ARC-4421 "Maverick" * ARC-4912 "Jax" * ARC-4999 "Rain" * ARC-5229 "Jek" * ARC-5327 "Ragnar" * ARC-5591 "Marona" * ARC-5645 "Poet" * ARC-5732 "Fore" * ARC-5986 "Volt" * ARC-6422 "Parjai" * ARC-6455 "Axis" * ARC-7031 "Marr" * ARC-7106 "Gratzy" * ARC-7221 "Wicked" * ARC-7304 "Nexus" * ARC-7305 "Delta" * ARC-7329-5 "Arsene" * ARC-7332 "Swift" * ARC-7480 "Vortex" * ARC-7689 "Maxi" * ARC-8237 "Bits" * ARC-8670 "Lowride" * ARC-8983 * ARC-9101 "Shifter" * ARC-9343 "Runner" * ARC-9745 "Jack'al" * ARC-9987 "Blues" * ARC-8892 "Todd" ARCC Designations A variation on the ARC designation meant for ARC commanders (even though all troopers captain and up get ARC training). * ARCC-0047 "Purge" * ARCC-0067 "Heretica" * ARCC-0093 "Cad" * ARCC-1920 "Valor" * ARCC-2154 "Deadshot" * ARCC-2294 "Axel" * ARCC-2367 "Burnside" * ARCC-2666 * ARCC-2973 "Exces" * ARCC-3011 "Frost" * ARCC-4399 "Iron" * ARCC-4523 "Mako" * ARCC-4525 "Revive" * ARCC-4631 "Osiris" * ARCC-5656-66 "Phoenix" * ARCC-5757 "Blood" * ARCC-6651 "Frag" * ARCC-7459 "Breaker" * ARCC-7676 "Jagged" * ARCC-7957 "Wither" * ARCC-8745 "Pluto" Alpha ARC Designations Alpha-Class ARC troopers were the second batch of ARC troopers to be made after the Null-Class batch. There were only ever 100 Alpha ARC's created. * Alpha-00 "Bones" * Alpha-03 "A'den" * Alpha-04 "Golod" * Alpha-15 "Wraith"* * Alpha-17 CANON * Alpha-22 "Parjai" * Alpha-27 "Scarecrow"!!! * Alpha-28 "Flamer" * Alpha-33 "Cabuor" * Alpha-34 "Kiro" * Alpha-52 "Thunder" * Alpha-53 "Kote" * Alpha-54 "J" * Alpha-70 "Vector" * Alpha-88 "Rapid" * Alpha-99 "Frost" Clones without Designation * Dock * Hett * Major Korri Volunteer Designations VT Designatins The serial number given to volunteer troopers. * VT-0001-0725 "Ronin" * VT-1014 "Survivor" * VT-1101 Ronald E.O Speedwagon * VT-1140 "Theta" * VT-1173 Teagan Wren * VT-1221-23 "Grim" * VT-1259 "Midnight" * VT-1542 "Claw" * VT-1662 "Stratos" * VT-1923-90 Phiavay Vyc * VT-2253 Kierima * VT-2354 "Verdun" * VT-2882 "Arkhone" * VT-4063 May Kato * VT-4163 "Bracket" * VT-4175 "Signus" * VT-4275 "Faith" * VT-4923 "Nyx" * VT-5155 "Caesar" * VT-5515 "Wasp" * VT-5541 "Sheela" * VT-6996 Kor Lam * VT-7298 Andrew "Xeno" * VT-8009 "Shadow" Tyler Morgan * VT-8375 "Ty" * VT-9457 "Heat" * VT-9624 "Zadira" * VT-9989 "Meesa" * VT-6972 Elliot "Sandman" Morrison * VT-6631 Samual Chalk K.I.A * VT-4642 Charlie "Bakker" Brooks * VT-7733 Mortrian Wal'mak * VT-1002 Marcus Rolanus * VT-1223 Francis Dubios * VT-9066 Khristian "Kings" Vance K.I.A * VT-4423 Winston Lorxat * VT-6672 Allison "White" Hovince M.I.A * VT-4251 Rachel Abbacchio * VT-6611 Foralis Jonus * VT-4101-44 Lucinda Vain * VT-3684 Harry Delhara * VT-3121 Georgia Yuris K.I.A * VT-5547 Harriot Terral * VT-9429 Kallum Chalmok * VT-0727 Tarmel "Jestic" Henderson * VT- 2279 Darral "Fulxs" Zalek * VT-0902 Alexander Corlak VC Designations The serial number given to volunteer commanders. * VC-0001 "Bites" * VC-1115-1 "R. A." * VC-2002 "Amish" * VC-2500-1919 "Valin" * VC-3468 "Neroy" * VC-3610 "Frostbyte" * VC-4646 "Warmonger" * VC-4687 "Onyx" * VC-5254 "Riddle" * VC-5345 "Claw" * VC-5505 "Kestrel" * VC-5631 "Kardo" * VC-5723 "Eclipse" * VC-5798 "Pyro" * VC-6666 "Host" * VC-7480 "Reaper" * VC-7561 Alexis Deltern * VC-8394 * VC-9090 "Poisedon" * VC-9451 "Poltergeist" VARC Designations The serial number given to volunteer troopers who could be considered ARC troopers.. * VARC-0937-00 Kara Pahanin * VARC-1109 "Merlin" * VARC-2186 "Jackson" * VARC-2231 "Nyxs" * VARC-2232 "Scarecrow" * VARC-2333 "Hex" * VARC-4426-5 "Stint" * VARC-4562 "Flash" * VARC-4913 "Hera" * VARC-6850 "Darkheart" * VARC-7022 "Dusk" * VARC-7210 "Blackout" * VARC-7216 "Iron" * VARC-7435 "Frostbyte" * VARC-7480 "Death" * VARC-8171 "Bulldozer" * VARC-8765 "Titan" * VARC-9212 "Mute" * VARC-9284 "Wolven" * VARC-9531 "Atomizer" * VARC-9843 "Treeface" VARCC Designations * VARCC-1221 "Winter" * VARCC-1234 "Maker" * VARCC-1496 "Campo" * VARCC-2209 "Harvest" * VARCC-3011 "Thanatos" * VARCC-3318 "Snow Hunter" * VARCC-3324 "Ashes" * VARCC-3566 "Dasvun" * VARCC-4204 "Hex" * VARCC-4653 "Faust" * VARCC-7117 "Hybrid" * VARCC-7531 "Leprechaun" VG Designations The serial number given to volunteer generals. * VG-0971 "Jace" * VG-1212 "Swamp" * VG-6117-10 "Ty" * VG-9987 "Skyis" Volunteers without Designation * Alex Conova * "Hard-Shell" * Jonaseph Joxus * Kaela Reid * Kateeli Darher * Orsia * Sheila Deltern * Shioko Lenari * Sylvia Vail * Taurus Malon * Vale Mari * Vanessa Duncan * 'Vengeance' Duncan * Varlill "V" Zevve Unknown Designations Someone didn't like the canon serial numbers or the fan-made ones for clones or volunteers, so they made up their own rank and are unable to be classified. * CA-0355 "R'hllor" * RC-1110-5501-11 "Axis" (volunteer trooper with clone serial number) * RCG-1348 "Hellbringer" * VT/ARC-2023 "Scar" * SG-2344 "Dasvarches" * Navy-3714 "Buck"* * VT/ARC-5321 "Ralos" * ARFC-6196 "Cloak" * VARCG-6439 "Omni-Sano" * ARCG-7684 "Spartan" * SG-7823 "Foxtrot" * VARRC-9876-6000/A “Shine”Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Roster